


The Langsurien

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After Abaddon’s brutal death, she finds herself in purgatory. From the first moment she wakes, she feels a strange tug in her chest, drawing her toward a powerful unknown force. Meanwhile, Eve is waiting, watching as Abaddon fells every creature she meets on her journey. And should she prove herself worthy, she may join Eve when she rises again, and wreak havoc as they see fit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Langsurien

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by maraparkers on Tumblr.

Abaddon had lived long enough that when she woke up after her death, it wasn’t much of a surprise. The endless forest of Purgatory and the things that inhabited it- the creatures that lurk in shadow and slither at her feet, scrambling out of eyeshot in terror- she had expected. There was something, though, that she hadn’t.

A pull.

It was tied to her sternum, dragging her insistently in- in toward the woods, the dark, the monsters. She didn’t see many vampires or werewolves or whatever you’d expect- but there were near-constant fights with creatures with sludge for blood that probably thought themselves powerful around here. Their carcasses were testaments to real power.

Wading through rivers left water in her boots. Her lipstick smeared down to her jaw, but the red on her teeth was from the blood that dripped from her nose. Her nails were chipped, and the paint flaking. Leviathans slithered closer.

She followed the pull. This dense patch of undergrowth, she’d call it the ribcage of Purgatory. The rivers originated here, as did the monsters, it seemed. Wendigos and vampires and shapeshifters eyed her, quiet. An unspoken truce seemed to fall on them.

It was a bit uphill this way, as the streams disappeared under rocks, underground springs. The pull led her onward.

A clearing. A bonfire. A girl, perched among thorns.

Her white dress was soiled with black sludge and black mud, black hair falling over the black veins on her pale skin.

“Eve,” she introduced, “Mother of All.”

“Abaddon. Should have been Queen of Hell.”

“I know.”

The fire twinkled off the milky white of Eve’s eyes. “Abaddon. I’m sorry about the leviathans. They’re the few creatures in Purgatory that don’t answer to me.”

“Oh, no worries. They’re not much of a problem.”

“So I’ve heard,” Eve replied with a glance to the giant serpent curled submissively between trees. Dragon.

“You know, it’s been centuries since I’ve seen one of those.”

“They’ve been with me,” the Mother of Monsters explained.

Eye contact lingered. Eve’s bare feet shifted idly against each other. Abaddon cracked her neck. “So,” she said, “why’d you drag me down here?”

A serene smile. “I’ve a request to make of you.”

“Oh? Let’s hear it.”

“I’d like you to simply continue what you’ve been doing, killing leviathans.”

She laughed. “Why should I?”

“I’ve never gotten along with leviathans, but they leave my children alone for lack of a reason to harass them. I can’t attack them, and put my offspring in danger.”

“But if I do, it’s just some demon on the loose.”

“No, Abaddon,” Eve replied gently, “not just some demon. A Knight of Hell.”

They stared. There was this serenity about Eve- an unwavering, quiet power as opposed to Abaddon’s violent, angry strength. Opposites attract.

“So what if I do?” Abaddon snapped.

“Then, Abaddon, when I rise again, we’ll see what we can do to make you Queen of Hell, as you should be.” Eve’s response held the same tranquility of everything she said before. Equals, she saw them. _Equals_ , Abaddon was surprised to think.

All the leviathans she could gut, a shot back at her throne, and a few-century vacation in the picturesque willowwacks of Purgatory? What wasn’t to love?

Besides, favour with Eve could come in handy when she ruled. The Mother of Monsters and the Queen of Hell: what a team they’d make.

Or, couple. Opposites attract.

 


End file.
